


Wrapped Around His Finger

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hybrid!Kurt, M/M, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had been worried about how his parents were going to react to his dating a hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around His Finger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kitten-hybrid Kurt in Blaine’s lap wanting to be petted and purring/butting his head against Blaine’s chest/chin whenever he starts to stop. Burt or Carole are just amused.
> 
> Prompt: Kitty-hybrid Kurt meeting Blaine’s parents.

The dinner wasn’t as awkward as Blaine had thought it would be.

His parents had reacted well to the news that he was dating a hybrid and they didn’t stare too much at the delicate white tipped ears. The food was outstanding and Kurt charmed his parents like he always did. 

Now, they were sitting in the living room sipping at coffee and Kurt was sitting halfway in his lap, tail curled around Blaine’s calf. His lean body was relaxed, leaning almost entirely on Blaine. He had to admit he was kind of tuning out the parents as they chatted about their businesses.

A very soft rumbling purr came from Kurt as his hand slid up to gently scratch at the back of his neck. Almost instantly, Kurt ached his back and the purring got louder.

Blaine smiled softly and scratched a little harder as Kurt practically climbed into his lap. This was his favorite thing, feeling Kurt so relaxed and happy. He loved that he could feel Kurt’s happiness in the rumbling purr or in the way he arched towards him. It was so…awkward. He realized with a start that all of the parents were staring at him. 

Blushing, Blaine dropped his hand and scooted a little further away. Kurt’s eyes were still closed and he leaned forward to bump his nose against Blaine’s chin. 

“So…Kurt?” His mother started awkwardly and Kurt cracked open an eye. “You’re still planning on NYADA?”

“I am,” his voice was slow and lazy as he butted against Blaine’s chest. “Blaine!”

With a roll of the eyes, Blaine started scratching at the back of his neck again. His father still looked uncomfortable but his mother had a small smile on her face. 

“Anyway,” Kurt glanced back at him, tail tightening around his leg for a moment. “Broadway is really the only place I can see myself.”

“I think you’ll do wonderfully there,” she smiled and sipped at her coffee. 

The uncomfortable lingering feeling vanished and the conversations became much easier. Kurt was fully in his lap by the end of the night, purring loudly as Blaine scratched behind his ears and tried to ignore the amused glances from Burt and Carole.

Honestly, the night went by a little too quickly. Once they were relaxed and happy, the conversation flowed. His parents were obviously charmed by Kurt and were all smiles as he climbed into the car after them.

“So, Kurt was very sweet,” his mother spoke up and his father nodded.

“He’s got you wrapped around his finger doesn’t he?” His father laughed and Blaine ducked his head to hide the blush. 

 

 


End file.
